What happens in the Vocaloid mansion
by KittyCatsVsPuppyDogs
Summary: What happens when Kaito Shion and Gakupo Kamui get drunk and do crazy things together? Vocaloid Yaoi Crack, That's what! Read to find out."


Kaito had just woken up from a long and peaceful sleep remembering the long night of partying with his friends earlier,

And strangely waking up to the strong smell of Alchohol in his room and a wet bed.

While looking around the untidy room, He noticed there where some clothes that didn't belong to him.

Kaito had the odd feeling that he wasn't alone on his bed, Slightly hoping that it was Miku or Meiko, The ice cream addict pulled the covers up and peeked under.

A gasp escaped his lips, It wasn't Miku nor Meiko, Not even a woman, But a man! A purple haired, Eggplant loving Samurai, Otherwise known as Gakupo Kamui.

"Ga- Ga- Ga" the words just wouldn't come out of Kaito's mouth right.

Gakupo who was still asleep, didn't even know he was in Kaito's room.

Suddenly, Gakupo put his arm around Kaito's waist and cuddled him, like he was a teddy bear.

Kaito was blushing like mad and didn't have any idea on what to do.

He coudn't just wake the purple haired man up or else he'd get beaten up again.

Looking at Gakupo's face closely, he looked really cute and a bit helpless.

He couldn't remember what happened at the party, but he did actually like where was this going.

Gakupo, who was suddenly half wake still did not notice and was uncomfortable in this strangely familiar room, He turned to Kaito and moved his face only inches away from the blue haired boys.

Kaito noticed looking at Gakupo's face, He had a kissy-face going on.

'Maybe giving a good morning kiss to the sleepy Samurai wouldn't hurt anything...?' Kaito thought to himself.

Kaito daringly leaned a bit closer to Gakupo's face.

When they got nose-to-nose, Gakupo woke up, his eyes wide with shock and surprise.

The purple haired man jumped up and swiftly punched Kaito, hitting the younger boy in the nose.

"OWWW! What the hell did you do that for?" Kaito yelled placing a hand carefully over his nose.

"Hmph! What are you doing in my bed?" The eggplant lover crossed his arms.

"Your bed? You mean my bed, You pervert!" Kaito snickered.

Gakupo looked around now realizing it wasn't his room, The Samurai sighed.

"I think we may have drank a little to much at that party, and possibly, slept together." Kaito looked down, He had expected Gakupo to hit him or yell at him.

"I don't believe I would be so stupid as to get drunk, And I'm pretty sure even if I was drunk I wouldn't have had sex with you." Gakupo crossed his arms.

"Well why are some of your clothes scattered around my room? More so, Why do I faintly remember us both being naked?" Kaito's face turned red at the thought of his last sentence.

"Hmph." The Samurai pouted.

"Well shall we prove it? Let's talk to Meiko, She doesn't get hang overs anyway." Kaito huffed.

Gakupo dashed out of Kaito's room ( While Kaito followed closely behind ) into one of the halls of the Vocaloid Mansion, "MEIKO! MEIKO? MEIKO? Get your drunk ass out here!"

A drunken and naked Haku Yowane ran past Gakupo and Kaito screaming at the top of her lungs, "Love the beer! Worship the beer! Marry the fucking beer!" She ran by in a flash.

"Oh my Virgin eyes..." Kaito groaned.

"Ignoring the disturbance of Haku streaking.. Again. MEIKO!" Gakupo practically screamed.

Kaito led the way to Meiko's room. Slowly they opened the door to see her asleep and cuddling someone/something. Gakupo rushed over and gently pulled the covers off of her to reveal, Lily, Miku,

and Luka cuddling up to her.

Startled, Meiko jerked up. "Oh, It's just you two love birds.." The sleepy woman yawned.

"Love birds?" Gakupo gagged at the words.

"Meiko, Do you know what happened last night at the party? Did me and Gakupo do it? Did I get really drunk? What happened? Is everyone okay? What happened?" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Was it true? Did I sleep with him?" Gakupo put his hands on his hips like a teenage girl would.

Meiko threw a half empty bottle of Sake at Kaito, "Slow down! Now speak a little more slowly.. Both of you, One at a time."

"What happened between us after the party? Meiko we can't remember!" Kaito was growing even more anxious by the minutes.

"After the concert, We all decided to party, and you and the other guys decided to go to a bar. The bar became a strip joint, because you two started stripping. During that, A lot of girls

were throwing money at you to get a chance to make out with you, Kaito decided to shove the money down his pants for some reason-"

Gakupo interrupted, "That wouldn't be a very nice paper cut.."

Meiko facepalmed herself, "Don't interrupt me! Well, When both of you were drunk and stripping, Gakupo grabbed Kaito by his shirt and gave him a long kiss. It seemed like you guys enjoyed it too."

"Wow..." Gakupo turned pale.

"And how exactly do you know all of that?" Kaito crossed his arms.

Meiko blushed. "Well, Err.. I was just supervising..?" She shrugged.

They could both tell she was lying.

"Ummmm" Gakupo was a little scared to know what else happened.

Suddenly a half awake Luka mumbled about something and sat up "Come on Eggplant freak kiss the god damn ice cream boy!" and cuddled up to Lily and soon fell asleep again.

"So what else happened?" Kaito ignored Luka.

"Well..." Meiko began to continue, "During when you two were striping, Your precious fangirls were cheering you on. After the strip show you idiots started drinking and mixing drinks together.

Then...". Meiko stopped and turned a bright red.

"THEN WHAT?" Gakupo fumed.

"Gakupo took a sip of one of the drinks and grabbed Kaito and kissed him it was like you two were sharing a drink using your mouths."

"So I take you were watching, hmm? And you didn't try to stop him?" Kaito hissed.

"Y..Yeah I was kind of cheering you guys on.." Meiko grinned sheepishly.

Both men rolled their eyes, Not suprised.

"What else happened?" Gakupo yawned.

Meiko shook her head, Unimpressed with their lack of patience, "After we left the bar, You and Kaito started skipping around singing magnet really off key. So Miku, Luka, and I, were stuck watching you idiots while the others left.

"Get to the point, Woman! Did I have sex with this thing?" Gakupo screeched pointing at Kaito.

"Hey! hurtful..." Kaito mumbled.

Meiko groaned, tired of their interruptions. She continued, "It was getting so late, So me and other girls were getting tired of you two and your stupid freak show. We all had to force you two back into your clothes again and pull you by your ears to get you back home. When we all got back home, both of you were still drunk, So I was getting so tired of your bullshit and I just left you two in Kaito's room."

Meiko paused for a momment. "And... Somehow the other girls ended up getting drunk as well and..." Meiko silently whispered the rest to herself.

...

"After the girls went to sleep and I was still awake. I decide to get something to drink. After passing by everyones doors, I passed Kaito's room and I heard something that sounded like a bed shaking and moaning sounds. I kept walking even though I was disturbed. On the way to my room, I could still hear those noises coming from Kaito's room, I decide to walk into Kaito's room and yell 'OTHER PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP OR HAVE SEX, YANNO.' Before I can say that I saw Gakupo getting it on with Kaito, licking Kaito's body and going down to his dic-"

Gakupo had a shocked and slightly disturbed looked on his face after hearing some things he thought He'd never do.

"SO YOU WERE WATCHING WHILE WE WERE HAVING SEX?" Kaito screamed slowly dragging his hands down his face exasperated.

"Shut the hell up, I'm still talking here." Meiko narrowed her eyes and their impatience.

"Gakopu was even leaving little love bites on Kaito's body. Once Gakupo got to Kaito's lower part and had his head under the covers, you couldn't see what was going on but you could tell. When Gakupo started... ummm... err... Yanno... Kaito started moaning wildly and panting hard. God, both of you we're panting like dogs. After that, you guys went back to kissing and making out. So I started walking out of the room and went back to my room. So there your story!" Meiko finally finished with a sigh.

Kaito and Gakupo we're very shocked after hearing about what happened. Gakupo ran to the trash can in Meiko's room and started throwing up.

"I... can't... believe... I... had... that... thing ... in my mouth..." pausing every breath to throw up.

Kaito was just standing there, Like he liked the story.

Meiko pointed to the door, "There, You got your fucking story, now get out of MY room".

She began throwing her pillows at the boys. Both Kaito and Gakupo ran out.

Kaito looked at Gakupo's face and seeing his still shock filled face.

"Gakupo..?" Kaito stared at Gakupo waiting for a responce.

"What?" Gakupo gritted his teeth, Anyone could tell the Samurai was upset.

"Remember what people say about things like this.."

"Huh?"

"What happens in the Vocaloid mansion STAYS in the Vocaloid mansion." Kaito smirked and crossed his arms.

"You're such a weirdo, Kaito." Gakupo sighed.


End file.
